Users are increasingly likely to carry multiple devices on or near their persons on a regular basis. For example, as wearable computing devices such as fitness monitors, augmented-reality headsets and smartwatches grow in popularity, many users will have continuous access to two or more devices. Each of the devices can act as a “something-you-have” authentication factor and thus multiple devices may be used for multi-factor authentication processes.